darkcloudiifandomcom-20200213-history
Steve The Ridepod
Steve, The Ridepod. It is a robot made by Cedric, and is a vital part of the game. It will be very helpful in defeating monsters and bosses through the whole game. You can also customize it and make it stronger, making it one of the strongest weapons in the game. General Steve's first appearance in the game was when Max was being attacked by Flotsam's elephant, Linda. Max's weapons were uneffective on her, and he was in big trouble, when Cedric saved Max with the Ridepod, attacking the elephant. However, when he was almost finishing her, the Ridepod's battery died. They then run away, and head back up to the surface Right into Cedric's shop, he asked Max to take some Photos, so he could make an Energy Pack, putting the Ridepod to work again. (After this, Steve will be yours and will be playable almost every time in the game.) Back to Underground Water Channel, Max had to fight Linda once again, but now with the Ridepod on hand, it should be an easier fight. After this, Steve will only be obligatory fighting the Flying Battleship on Heim Rada, but still is very helpful in the dungeons and bosses. The Ridepod is divided in 5 parts: Arms, Cores, Body-Types, Feet, Energy Packs and Miscellaneous Parts. Arms Steve has a wide variety of weapons. There are many varieties, each divided in four levels, the fourth being the strongest. Below there's the list: *Cannonball Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Your first Ridepod arm in the game) (Attack (IV) : 190) (Capacity Used (IV) : 110) (WHP (IV) : 70) *Clown Hand (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 245) (Capacity Used (IV) : 120) (WHP (IV) : 82) *Samurai Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 1800) (Capacity Used (IV) : 160) (WHP (IV) : 100) *Hammer Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 450) (Capacity Used (IV) : 140) (WHP (IV) : 99) *Drill Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 225) (Capacity Used (IV) : 140) (WHP (IV) : 98) *Barrel Cannon (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 240) (Capacity Used (IV) : 120) (WHP (IV) : 81) *Machine Gun Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 295) (Capacity Used (IV) : 130) (WHP (IV) : 90) *Missile Pod Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 300) (Capacity Used (IV) : 130) (WHP (IV) : 90) *Nova Cannon (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 1600) (Capacity Used (IV) : 165) (WHP (IV) : 100) *Laser Arm (I,II,III,IV) (Attack (IV) : 800) (Capacity Used (IV) : 140) (WHP (IV) : 100) Most of these arms can be made. You can check the ideas for these weapons in the Inventions page. Cores & Shield Kits Differently from weapons or as a monster, while you're riding the Ridepod you earn EXP (Experience) instead of ABS. These can be exchanged with Cedric for Cores, Bodies, Arms, Feet and other parts. The Core enhances your Armor, making Steve to take less damage from enemy attacks, and your Capacity, letting you to put stronger weapons or better feet and energy packs. This is essencial if you want to make a powerful Ridepod. The Cores: *Core (Armor: */12 | Capacity: 60) (Your first Core in the game) 0 Exp needed *Improved Core (Armor: */24 | Capacity: 90) 900 Exp needed *Core II (Armor: */36 | Capacity: 120) 1400 Exp needed *Core III (Armor: */48 | Capacity: 160) 2000 Exp needed *Super Core (Armor: */60 | Capacity: 200) 3500 Exp needed *Hyper Core (Armor: */72 | Capacity: 240) 5000 Exp needed *Master Grade Core (Armor: */84 | Capacity: 300) 6500 Exp needed Now for the Shield Kits. Even if you have a good Core, your Ridepod will be weak defensively if you don't attach Shield Kits to it. The Core just lets you to attach more Shield Kits.Just as Cores, Shield Kits can be obtained by trading with Cedric by Exp. Body-Types Such as Cores, Bodies enhances the Armor of the Ridepod. However, some of them can only be made, and not bought. Here is a list below: *Drum Can Body (Armor: 6 | Capacity Used: 10) (Your first Body-Type in the game) 0 Exp needed / Can be made *Milk Can Body (Armor: 12 | Capacity Used: 14) Can only be made *Clown Body (Armor: 12 | Capacity Used: 19) Can only be made *Wooden Box Body (Armor: 18 | Capacity Used: 20) 800 Exp needed / Can be made *Samurai Body (Armor: 19 | Capacity Used: 24) Can only be made *Refrigerator Body (Armor: 22 | Capacity Used: 24) 700 Exp needed / Can be made *Super-Alloy Body (Armor: 24 | Capacity Used: 30) 1100 Exp needed / Can be made *Sun&Moon Armor (Armor: 30 | Capacity Used: 40) Can only be made To check these Bodies ideas, check out the Inventions article. Feet The Feet are a very important part for Steve. Avoiding enemies is vital, and using the fastest Feet makes it easier to earn Medals from the stages. Some can be bought with Cedric, but most of the good ones are only made. Below we have a list: *Iron Leg (Capacity Used: 10) (Your first Ridepod Feet in the game) 0 Exp needed / Can be made *Caterpillar (Capacity Used: 15) 600 Exp needed / Can be made *Bucket Leg (Capacity Used: 15) Can only be made *Clown Foot (Capacity Used: 20) Can only be made *Roller Foot (Capacity Used: 20) 700 Exp needed / Can be made *Multi Feet (Capacity Used: 30) Can only be made *Buggy (Capacity Used: 30) 800 Exp needed / Can be made *Propeller Leg (Capacity Used: 35) 900 Exp needed / Can be made *Jet Hover (Capacity Used: 40) Can only be made To check these Feet ideas, check out the Inventions article. Energy Packs Energy Packs are other essential parts of Steve. The better the Pack, the more energy it has. This makes the Ridepod the stay a longer time working. Here is a list: *Energy Pack (Max Energy: 80 | Capacity Used: 15) Can be made *Energy Pack (Barrel) (Max Energy: 120 | Capacity Used: 30) 600 Exp needed / Can be made *Bucker Pack (Max Energy: 160 | Capacity Used: 35) Can only be made *Cleaner Pack (Max Energy: 200 | Capacity Used: 45) Can only be made *Energy Pack (Urn) (Max Energy: 240 | Capacity Used: 50) Can only be made *Triple Urn Pack (Max Energy: 300 | Capacity Used: 60) Can only be made You can check these Energy Packs ideas at the Inventions article. Miscellaneous At last, we have only two parts: Voice Unit: Steve will talk while you are riding it. 1000 Exp needed, buy from Cedric. Shield Kit: Essential: Raise the Ridepod's defense. 600-4036 Exp needed (Per Shield Kit) (21 in total), buy from Cedric. Other Well, that must be almost everything of the Ridepod. The buttons are almost the same of the weapons, but be aware that: *Steve can't jump to avoid attacks; *Depending on the weapon you're using (such as Nova Cannon) you won't be able to defend; *Depending on the Feet you're using, The Ridepod won't be able to kick rocks and break them. Some of the Ridepod parts can be also bought in Gundorada Workshop in the future, in G-Parts. Help The following site was used as reference and help: *http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/561438/22707 This guide was made by SonicBrunoth, from Youtube and from Wikia.